Book of Naga
|name =Narga (Fire Emblem Treasure) |firstseen = Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |type = Light magic |rank = ★ |uses = 50}} The Book of Naga, also known as simply Naga, is a weapon, specifically a tome, that debuted in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. It is one of twelve holy weapons of Judgral. Overview The Book of Naga is the tome that was originally wielded by the Crusader Heim, bestowed upon him by the Divine Dragon Naga during the Miracle of Darna. In Genealogy of the Holy War, this tome may only be wielded by characters who possess major Naga holy blood. In theory, both Deirdre and her daughter Julia are able to wield the tome, but only the latter will have access to it. The Book of Naga is capable of negating the Loptous tome's effect of halving enemy attack, essentially meaning that its usage is crucial to defeating Julius. In Fire Emblem Awakening, it is the only Light Tome in the game, and a very powerful one, as it is considered A-Rank and effective against Dragon Units, which will prove useful against Wyverns and Grima, respectively. In Fire Emblem Heroes, the Book of Naga appears as an exclusive weapon skill with three variants, Naga in possession of Julia, Divine Naga in possession of Deirdre and Virtuous Naga is in possession of Legendary Julia. The normal Julia can also obtain the Divine Naga skill through the Weapon Refinery, but only if the player has completed the Intermission Chapter, The Rite of Blades, and fulfills the necessary requirements to make the skill. Background The Book of Naga is first mentioned in Genealogy of the Holy War in the Final Chapter, after the fall of Velthomer to Seliph's army. Lewyn reveals that Arvis had, prior to the Final Chapter's events, removed it from the Royal Palace at Belhalla and hid it within Velthomer Castle. The key to the chest holding the tome is revealed to be Deirdre's Circlet, which is in the possession of Julia. Julia later retrieves the Book of Naga and uses it to lead the army to a resounding victory over Julius, ending the last holy war. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War '*''' Holy Blood Requirement: Naga ''Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Heroes Naga Naga = Tome |14 |2 |400 | |Effective against dragon foes. If foe initiates combat, grants Def/Res+2 during combat. |evolve = Divine Naga |cost = 400, 375, 150 }} |-|Upgrades= Divine Naga Divine Naga = Tome |14 |2 |400 | |Effective against dragon foes. Neutralizes foe's bonuses (from skills like Fortify, Rally, etc.) during combat. }} |-|Upgrades= Item Locations Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Event |Final - Have Julia enter Velthomer Castle after seizing it. |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Treasure |Xeno. 15 - Random from Chest. |- |Bonus Item |Available for download from the following dates onwards: 27 September 2012 JP 11 July 2013 NA 29 August 2013 EU |} Trivia *Despite being Light magic, ''Heroes groups the Book of Naga and it's Divine variant in with Green Tomes when most Light Spells are grouped with Blue Tomes. **The Virtuous variant of the Book of Naga is a Blue Tome however, unlike the previous two versions. Gallery File:Book of Naga (TCG).jpg|The Book of Naga, as it appears in the third series of the TCG. File:Narga.png|Julia casting the incantations of the Book of Naga on Julius in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Naga fe4.png|The effigy of Naga that manifests on the battlefield upon being summoned in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Book_of_Naga.png|A Male Avatar, re-classed into a Dread Fighter, wielding the Book of Naga. File:Book of Naga (FE13).png|Julia casting the incantations of the Book of Naga in Awakening. File:FEH Naga.png|In-game model of the Naga and Divine Naga tomes from Heroes. Category:Character-Exclusive Weapons Category:Legendary Weapons